


What If~

by KaoruShin



Category: Gwybert
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruShin/pseuds/KaoruShin
Summary: What if... I got nothing! No plots LOOOOOL! I just worship their chaos!
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Gwyneth Paltrow
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gwybert Fanfic... As the title says, "What if"... what if they ended up together? How chaotic would it be? Honestly, I'm working on the plot LOL(Also not a writer so eh!) PURELY for fun, no intentions of offending their rl partners, or their fans. Soooo for 'PURE' Gwyberts only. If you find it weird, easy! Get.the.fuck.out!!!!
> 
> P.S. HI!!! and Special thanks to my Beshy, Tabitsssss!!!!

Chapter 1: Crossed Roads  
********************************************************  
The night seemed so blurry. She couldn't even figure out how it all turned out the way it did, but far from worry, she smiled. Wrapped in a warm embrace, she woke up. The headache from all those booze doesn't seem so bad. Afterall, she woke up with him.

"Good morning, hon"

His crisp morning voice. She loved it so much. It was her favorite music for anytime of the day. She tightened her embrace of him as she snuggled her face on his chest. 

"Good morning, Robert", his name tickled her lips. She loved saying it. It felt as if she was claiming him. 

"Feeling ok? You were so drunk last night", the Stoke of his slightly callous hands against the smooth skin of her back gave shivers to her, yet it was comforting.

"Yeah. I can't even remember how you dragged me into bed"

"Me?!" He strained, "you really don't remember anything because as far as I'm concerned, Ms. Gwyneth Paltrow, you climbed on top of me after I said it's time to sleep and tucked you in"

"What?!" She leaned back, looking at his charming eyes. "I think it's you who got it wrong, Mr. Downey", she protested despite knowing completely he was the one telling the truth.

"I wasn't even drunk, honey", Robert smirked. "You climbed on top of me saying let's play horsey with my dick and sobbed when I said you should sleep. Then when you got me to agree to have sex, you said eat me baby. I don't want you starving."

"No. I would never say those things. It's you who dragged me to bed. Period. End of discussion!". Of course, using her wife card by pouting got the lady the win, and Robert didn't even mind. Well, how could he? He won last night. 

"You know I love it when you're bossing me around. Very sexy" Robert teased, lowering his hand and slightly squeezing his wife's ass. 

"Like you ever let me boss you.". With a quick thought, she withdrew he statement. "Well yeah but still... Happy wife is a happy life!". She proudly said and earned a nod from her husband.

It was true, she was beyond happy everytime he was around. Both of them were. Days like these... it was hard not to remember how far they have come...  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(1992)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Robert!!!!" His name was shouted here and there, along with it were flashes of camera. He was famous... But not the way he wanted to be. Quite the opposite, he was infamous. 

He was a good actor but it was not enough for everyone to forget all about the drugs. His past... The one thing he can't run away from anymore. 

He was done for. 

"Fuck this", he mumbled as he lit a cigarette. He was in one of the worst place ever for the likes of him. A festival filled with paparazzi whose only concern was to get some juice, or in his case... More dirt.

He wondered what he was doing there in the first place. Why he was enduring those judgemental eyes.

But that wasn't the case for everyone. Across the room stood a young lady. A shining star. Young and still climbing her way to the top. She looked so innocent. She smiled at everyone. Watching the love and support everyone was giving her.

"Wow! This place looks amazing" she cheered at the red lanterns topping her head. In her mind, everything looked exciting. Fun. Well for her, life is on a silver platter. 

As the smoke escaped his nostrils, Robert kept walking... Away from everyone. He could put on a smile, but not forever. He was a troubled young man. If he would be honest, there was no where he'd rather be than alone. 

But he was stopped. His friend, Alex, grabbed him, asking where he was going. 

"I need some air. Just-" he swallowed some saliva, "a puff, y'know!" He smirked, clearly saying what he had in mind. 

Alex shook his head and gripped his shoulders harder. "That sounds fun but there's no need for that right now. There's so many things to do here. Get drunk, get laid!", Alex said with much enthusiasm.

Robert shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, man. I think I'm not in the mood for one night chicks at the moment". He took his shoulders off Alex's grip and walked off.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
'Why did I even come here?' he asked himself as he stood next to the railings that separated him from the water of the lake. 

So far, he was asked nothing other than the things he didn't want to talk about, setting him in the worst mood he had. He puffed another before finally dropping the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, putting the fire out. 

He swallowed in the attempt to calm himself down. He didn't want to ruin the party for the group of friends waiting for him inside. He knew he should be the fun Robert everyone loved. 

Collecting his nerves, he juggled his body to hype himself and as he got it in himself again, he turned... Just in time for this beautiful young lady to step out of the party. 

Their eyes met... And unlike anyone, she smiled. 

"Hi", Gwyneth greeted. She was the most beautiful being he ever saw. 'Jaw droppingly beautiful' as he would describe her. He stood speechless, just staring at the goddess-like beauty that stood in front of him... Making it awkward for the lady.

"Uhm..." She bit her lip and looked away "heh", an awkward laugh. She walked off, embarrassed.

Robert returned to his friends who were in a drinking spree. Each of them had their hands women but none of them came close to 'her'. He couldn't gain interest at anybody, not after who he saw. 

All he could think of for the rest of the night... Was her.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(Present day)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The bittersweet aroma of a newly brewed coffee graced Gwyneth as she entered their kitchen. She had dozed off again after their little lovers spat and left Robert ample time to prepare his wife an amazing meal. 

One thing he loved as much as he loves her was doing things for her. Making her breakfast. Preparing her a warm bath. Anything of service to his wife. 

Her little smiles whenever he did something right and something good was more than enough prize for him. He doesn't say it as much, but God! Does he love her. 

"Mmn!" Gwyneth moaned as if having an orgasm. "That smells amazing"

"Only the best for my missus" he said as he poured coffee into a small white cup.

Gwyneth walked lazily to his back and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "I already have the best", she mumbled, referring to her husband. 

"Keep saying that and it might get into my head" Robert laughed, facing his wife before planting another kiss onto her lips. Gwyneth placed her arms around his neck, pulling Robert closer. "I do want that in your head. Because it's true"

She pressed her body firmer onto his as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, feeling its warmth and moistness. She kissed him passionately, begging him to take her to wonderland once again. However....

"Oh god, you two!!! Mom! Uncle Rob! Seriously?! Get a room!!!" Apple covered her eyes and her mouth. Not the best sight for a teenager to see first thing in the morning.

The couple immediately stopped. Gwyneth turned to her daughter but still kept hold of Robert's hands, wrapping herself with it. "Good morning, dear!"

"Good morning, Apple" Robert greeted his step daughter. 

"I don't know if I can say the same after all that. Ulk!" Apple shivered just from remembering how her mother clinged to his step father. She had a loud sigh before making it to the fridge and grabbing herself a bottle of milk. "I'll go vomit in my room. Make sure Moses won't catch you two naked on the floor like I did. Don't traumatize my brother!" She hoped out of the kitchen and left the lovers alone.

They shared a good laugh after remembering how that night turned out. How they flirted. How they stripped naked on the living room, thinking her apple won't be home for a few more hours and Moses is asleep in his room. How Apple walked in on Gwyneth grinding on Robert.

"On my defense, she did say she'd be home late" Gwyneth giggled and faced Robert again. "Also, it wasn't the first time someone walked in on us naked"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(1992)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The night continued but nothing took her interest than the guy who stood by the lake. She doesn't understand why but he sticked into her mind. His lovely yet sad eyes. The way he stood. How the wind rustled his brown hair. Everything. 

There was something about that man that kept her interest.

"Hey Gwyneth, why are you spacing out?" Angelina, a friend of hers, snapped her out of her trance. She noticed how her friends were all looking at her as she kept her eyes on her glass of martini with lots of olives.

"I- ehehe... I was just thinking... Of someone" Gwyneth answered.

"Someone?" 

"Noone! Nevermind. It's nothing important. What were we talking about again?"

The change of topic was a little bit too obvious but noone tried to prove anything anymore. They all just shared a look until Angelina broke the silence, "We-, I was asking if everyone is ok with joining groups with my boyfriend and his friends in his room?"

"Your boyfriend? You mean that guy you kept talking about? He's your boyfriend now? And wow! You're even introducing us? Getting serious fast, huh?"

"Well, we aren't officially a couple yet but he's here too so I figured why not. He has some friends with him too. Some single cuties, Gwyn!"

"And here I am thinking you're serious", she rolled her eyes to her friend.

"I meant for you! For Jessi and Chloe" Angelina said, backhanding Gwyneth's arm.

She's been single, not even playful fucking for months. But on the back of her mind, she still thought of that guy. Not that she wanted to just sleep with him. She was really interested. She haven't been to anyone in a while, but there was something different about him.

"S-sure. I'll follow you guys. I'll just take a minute"  
===========================================÷  
End of Chapter 1


	2. For Another Day

CHAPTER 2: For Another Day  
=============================  
"Hey!" Alex's voice beat the loud noise of the crowd. Robert watched him as he waved to a small group of beautiful girls. He still couldn't care less. Keeping his hands tucked in his pockets, Robert sighed, exhausted from being in the crowds. 

They all headed for Alex's hotel room, with Robert walking lazily behind them. 

"Come in everyone. Please make yourself at home." Alex said, tossing his key card onto the bedside table. Everyone sat down, making small talks between themselves, asking random questions. 

Robert got stucked talking to one of the ladies, Chloe. She's a red headed girl with glasses, having a mixture between nerdy and flirty appearance. He thought to himself that he'd settle for her just for a night's fun... But then, a knock.

"Oh it's gotta be Gwyn!" Angelina springed off Alex's lap and open the door. 

And that moment, Robert's night changed its course  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(Present Day)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Yeah. You were so beautiful that night" Robert commented. He could still imagine every detail of her. How her hair in a messy bun. Her beautiful blue eyes that hid behind her long lashes. How her smile took his breath away.

"Uhm..." Gwyneth shifted her weight onto her other leg... Then crossed her arms. "Excuse me but 'were'?!", emphazing the tense he used and raising a brow at her now-shaking-on-his-knees husband.

"I mean-I-I-," Robert stuttered. An angry Gwyneth was not something anyone would like to see. As adorable as she was on a daily basis,, Robert had learned that the his death would come early and violently if he ever crossed the line with his wife. "You're still beautiful, hun. Of course you are! But that day was just so special"

"Special? How so? Cuz I think I remember that part differentñy"

"I really thought I wouldn't see you again that day. Come on!"

"Oh that's why you were eating my friend's face and letting her grind on you while you purr at it?"

"Someone's jealous!"

"Not the point, Downey."

"Ok ok! Fine. I made a 'misassumption' then. I told you, I was really hammered! But yes, ok. My fault! But you got to admit it got us on tract"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(1992)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Mmn! Mmn!" Robert moaned as Chloe started dry humping him. She already got her tongue inside of his mouth and her claws digging on his shoulders. She wasn't his best choice but he admitted that Chloe was doing one hell of a good job grinding on him.

"Gwyn! Come in"

But then she arrived and their eyes met. 

Robert broke off their kiss just as quickly as Gwyneth took her eyes off them. Biting her lips told how her heart ached slightly. She wasn't expecting to see him, especially in that situation, but she hoped. She wanted to see him again. 

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked Robert who followed Gwyneth with his eyes and completely ignored the lady he already had on his lap. "Robert?"

"Uh... I... I just..."

Lost for words, he made an excuse to cut off, telling her that they should join their friends who were playing poker. Chloe, despite the obvious shift of Robert's interest, insisted that they continue what they left off. She was really turned on but he was not. Not for Chloe at least.

The night went on with Chloe owning Robert for the night. However, Robert had noone else in mind but that girl he saw at the lakeside. The girl who came in late and saw him making out with someone else. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He was making out with her friend, but Robert just couldn't let her go.

He kept stealing glances of her. Watching her as she laughed with her friends. As she gulped down a bottle of beer. As she breathe. He didn't know... She watched him too.

She watched him as her friend kisses him. As her friend unbuttoned his top and stroked his chest. As her friend kept grinding on him. 

Why does it hurt...

She still kept watching him. It was better than not seeing him at all. Jealous? She was. She swallowed down... Until she couldn't anymore.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom" she quickly got up, shoulders tensed and hands into a fist. She rushed into the bathroom and locked herself in.

"Why?! Why does it hurt?" She asked the person in the mirror. "stupid. I don't even know him". Her sigh was loud. As if she exhaled all the air in her lungs. She watched her hands again and again, as if the jealousy would wash off with it. 

"Ok. Get a grip, Gwyn." She told herself before she took one final breath in and she opened the door. To her surprise, standing outside was Robert.

They both kept silent until Robert finally spoke 

"Hi", he said. "you're... You're Gwyneth Paltrow right?"

"Yes... Downey, right?"

Both hearts racing, they shook hands and forced a smile. 

"You-" he chuckled softly. "We met earlier", Robert added, hoping he'd stir her into a better conversation. 

"Yes. The lake"

But both became silent again.

"I'm sorry if I stepped in on the wrong time. You look bothered when I saw you. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's completely fine. I just-, I'm not a fan of these events anymore"

"Why so?"

Robert did not answer. He scratched his head thinking the answer to her question meant death of whatever hint of hope he had left to get her. Earning a silence as a response, Gwyneth apologized for snooping into things she shouldn't have asked. 

"It's no big deal. When you have a reputation like mine.... I don't think it could get worst.". Robert dropped his head and tucked his hands into his pockets. 

Gwyneth, on the other hand, smiled. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but feel that he is just someone whom everyone misunderstood. She looks at him, and she sees someone gentle. Maybe it was his eyes. His charming eyes that could melt anyone. Or maybe she could just see beyond its charm.

"You're not as bad as your reputation, Mr. Downey."

"Well, we just met, Ms. Paltrow. Clearly... You don't know me yet"

"Then let me get to know you better"

Gwyneth took a step closer to Robert, raising her hands into his chest. Robert took the hint and did not wait any longer. He grasped her waist and pulled her into a kiss. 

"Mmn!" Gwyneth groaned as their lips collided with slight force. A pinch of pain but it felt too good to stop. She kissed him back, willingly opening her mouth as he tried to slip in his tongue. 

Robert's hand crawled down from her waist to her ass, fondling it with vigor. Gwyneth pulled Robert into the bathroom, groping his crotch as if she begged for him... And Robert did not turn the lady down. 

He unzipped Gwyneth's skirt, letting it fall into the floor and raised her blouse just enough to have a full view of her breast. He rushed to unclip her bra before finally removing all that covered her top.

"Robert" she called, "I want to" 

Robert pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his belt but it was Gwyneth who took his now erected penis out, stroking the full length of its shaft.

"Mmn fuck!" As a great surge of pleasure run through him, he lifted her off the floor, grabbed her legs, spread her wide open and pinned her against the cold bathroom wall.

"Ah!" She moaned from the coldness that pressed her back. Without thinking twice, Robert rammed himself in, causing Gwyneth to arc her back, scratching his shoulders. "G-god! Rob-Robert! Fu-ck." 

She pressed her face on his shoulder, craving for comfort but it was too much. All she could do was moan and grunt as her whole body was rocked with each of his thrusts that got deeper and deeper; faster and faster each time. 

Not long after, she felt her walls tighten as she started dripping. She was in nirvana unlike ever before... And he wasn't even done. His endurance amazed her as much as his size. 

"More! God! Don't stop! Robert!" She begged and he was beyond compliant.

However...

"Gwyneth? Are you in there?" It was Chloe from the other side of the door which they both suddenly remembered... Was unlocked. The drive of their urges a moment ago made both of them unaware of their surroundings, and just then... The door opened.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(Present Day)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Fine, it did" Gwyneth uncrossed her arms before she laughed and hugged him. "That was really embarassing. Chloe went hysterical. Calling me name, slut, whore... then everyone ran saw us. Naked and you still have your dick inside of me"

"You panicked so hard that you kicked me off right in time when I was about to come and everyone saw my Dick dripping. Seriously honey?" Robert raised a brow at Gwyneth. 

"Yeah..." She nodded, covering her face with both of her hands as she tried to hide the shame she was in for exposing her husband. With her face all red, she sat on the counter stool and held his hand. "Well after that, I was so embarrassed I couldn't even talk about you for months... Well, until I saw Alex again. Then I had to ask"

Robert's hold of her hand tightened, "Did you regret asking?"

"If you were bad for my image, yes. Asking if you're single, no. Bad luck though. You got someone preggo after. I mean don't get me wrong, Indio is lovely."

"Yea... Then took us this long to finally be together."

She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Yeah, but you know what? you're worth the wait". They shared a long and loving kiss, holding each other as close as they could. Not for a second did they want to let go each other again. They were both beyond happy, and as many regrets they had also counted the prize they got. Each other.

The newly wed couple shared some eggs and bacon after, not minding anything but the smile on their faces and the ring on their finger.  
==========================================  
End of Chapter 2


	3. Choices

CHAPTER 3: Choices  
==================================  
"Hello, everyone!" Gwyneth greeted everyone viewing her insta-live. They were in Robert's car with Robert focusing his eyes on the road. "This is my now not-fake-anymore husband, and we're on our way to a uhhh-" Gwyneth tapped Robert's arm without looking at him, asking for rescue.

"Interview" Robert completed her sentence. 

"Say hi to these nice people, Baby!", She shifted the camera and zoomed it into Robert's face. "Come on, don't be shy hot stuff!" 

"Hi to everyone who let my beautiful wife bug them on a daily basis with stuffs about her and me"

"Hey! They love seeing about us, right? See! Everyone agrees. Who wants to see me kiss him? ...all the votes are in! We're going for it."

As hard as it was to drive while being pinned, Robert had no trouble adjusting to the situation. He wanted it as much as she does. Having both eyes on the road while having tongue throat deep in his mouth was more thrilling than anything he had ever done before but that was her. If anything, Robert knew marrying Gwyneth meant a crazy ride... And he is in for it.  
================================  
'What does your children think of your marriage?' 'how do you think this controversial marriage will affect both your careers?' 'You said she was like a sister to you. How does it feel to marry a woman you saw as your sister?'

Questions...

Questions here and there. it was as if the world doubted why it happened. As if noone believe it could go on. It's not that their chemistry had burnt out. People just couldn't believe it really happened.

They had a lot of fans. Pepperony, Gwyberts... But none seemed to think it would actually happen. How could it? He was married to Susan. She was married to Brad. Then a snap, they are married to each other. 

"Well, all I can say is... I wouldn't have chosen her if she wasn't worthit." Robert answered the press. A couple married for 3 weeks, been in their honeymoon for the 1st 2, and settling at home on the 3rd, now being interviewed for all that had happened, all that is happening, and all that will happen.

"If you're trying to ask if we regret-" Gwyneth's voice raised slightly. She was pissed. She felt as if everyone is already rooting for the failure of their new life. But nothing else calmed her down except the warm, slightly callous hand that squeezed hers.

They doubted... He didn't. That's all that mattered to her. 

She caressed her face on the groove of his neck, ignoring the eyes that watched them. 

"I love you" she whispered, earning a small kiss on her forehead. 

The room went silent, just observing the couple keep each other warm and safe. Robert tried to answer as much as he could. He knew his wife, Gwyneth, and her incapability to filter her words especially when she's heightened with emotions. Luckily, he years of practice with impulse control. 

The interview concluded. The couple headed to their trailer. 

"Fuck", she sighed but Robert pulled her into an embrace. "Well, I knew this was coming. I mean, the moment we announced we were dating we had death set judging eyes." 

"And we still pushed through with our relationship and look where we are now" Robert added to his wife's statement and kissed her shoulder.

"Alone in a trailer that is locked, while hightened with wildly agitated-slash-aggressive emotions?" Gwyneth smirked.

"Ohh no! No! Ms. Paltrow. Don't tell me-" but Robert was cut off. Gwyneth had successfully shut him up with a tender kiss. 

"It's your fault for being too good in bed", Gwyneth giggled.

"Well-" Robert smirked as he held her hips. "not just in bed. I can work on the couch. floor too. Or the counter. Oh and definitely in the shower"

"Oh yeah. God! I love the shower", she purred at him as she squeezed herself closer to his body. She loved leaning on his broad form and let his goatee scratch her smooth skin. It tickled her.

"Steamy shower scene like in ironman 3?" Robert laughed, rubbing his wife's back gently.

"Oh yes, please!"

Robert kissed her and lifted her up, bringing her to the bathroom and closing the door behind them shut.  
=================================  
The honeymoon state wasn't near over. They had both aged since they 1st did it, but the sex was equally good. Hence, they were doing it everywhere and anytime they could.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! F-fuck!!!" Gwyneth cried as Robert pounded her hard on the desk top of the study in her house. She had kicked off pretty much everything that used to be above it, making the entire room a mess. "Baby, please!" 

But her husband didn't let her continue speaking. He kissed her deeply and passionately as he continued to make a mess of her. 

"Hun-" Robert tried to break off their kiss but Gwyneth followed thru. "hun-mmn! Honey!* He grabbed hold of her. "I think my condom broke" 

They had decided even before their marriage that a baby wouldn't be a smart move. Yes, they were getting old but Gwyneth still had a lot on her plate. Goop. Acting. Now, the issues brought by people against their marriage. They agreed that a baby could wait. At least until people start to accept their marriage or even just calm down about it.

"What?" She leaned back and let him pull it out of her. 

"It did." Robert slid it off him, raising the now torn condom into Gwyneth's view. "Tsk!" Robert shook his head and tossed it into the garbage can. He apologized to Gwyneth but she laughed. 

"What are you sorry for? For fucking me too hard? we're not teenagers experimenting on each other, baby. We're married. We can have unprotected sex all we want."

Robert smiled. She was the one who proposed the no-baby-yet idea yet here she is, telling him it's alright. "You know, I would love to have a baby. I mean, Exton is a big boy now... And I'd want to have iron baby. We're definitely naming him 'Mark 1'."

"And what gave you the idea we're having a boy? I definitely want a girl."

"Morgan turned real?"

"Mhm!"

"... So, you're ok with having a baby now?"

"Well... I won't say it's the perfect time... But it's a baby with you, Rob. I can not not want it"  
*******************************************************  
It's been two years. Everything seemed to have moved so fast. The people had calmed down on their marriage. Each of their children had adjusted to their new set of parents. Everyone was happy.

But one thing didn't change... Robert and Gwyneth were still just trying.

"Negative. I'm sorry" Gwyneth leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "I don't get it. We've done everything the doctor said."

"Hey, it will happen. Don't worry about it. We tested. Everything is in normal range. We can still have a baby. We WILL have a baby". Despite his hopes lowering, Robert still gathered enough strength to comfort his highly disappointed wife. 

"And if we don't?" 

Robert kissed Gwyneth's forehead and held her close. "I'm not even considering a chance of it not happening."

"Maybe it's cause we're both stressed out. You with all those movies with your ex-wife which I still find weird, and me with goop"

"-and the series that your ex-husband wrote?"

"Hey! I'm the one playing that ex card here. Think of something else"

"Oh I do have something else. How about we just try again right now?". He pulled her down the bed and once again, Sparks fly.  
***********************************************  
Ring!~

Robert forced himself to reach out for his phone while being extremely careful not to awaken his deeply asleep spouse who used his arm as a pillow. 

"Hello?" Robert pressed his phone against his ear. "Yeah. It's late. Why now? ... I can't. I'm-, I'm with my wife... Fine fine. I'll be there."

He slowly slid his arm out of Gwyneth and sneaked into the bathroom. He got out, fully clothe and even appeared ready to leave the house. As he approached the door...

"Where are you going?" Gwyneth was seated up, using her arm as support while holding the sheet with the other to cover her completely naked form. 

"Something came up. I'll-... I'll be home by morning. Don't worry. Go back to sleep"

"What is it? What came up?"

Robert sighed and walked back to their bed. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair. "It's just work, baby. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later."  
===================================  
End of Chapter 3


	4. Hind Sight

===============================  
"Honey, I'm home", Robert said as he closed the front door as slowly as he could. It was late in the afternoon. A few hours late than what he promised. 

"Hey Uncle Rob! Ohhh! Bye, uncle Rob! You. Are. So. Dead!" Moses syllabicated, laughing at his step dad. "Mom haven't stopped saying he's so dead' since this morning. So yup! Bye uncle Rob!" Moses waved at him. 

"Haha! That's very....comforting". Robert scratched his head and took a deep breath. He knew he'd be going home to a world of pain. A taste of hell on Earth, and he can't ever be ready for it. "So speaking of your loving, caring... 'Gentle' Mother, where is she?"

"Probably in her kitchen"

"-where I'm not allowed in? Great. I'll go check on her"

"Ok. Stay alive, uncle Rob"  
******************************************  
"Mmmmmmn!" Robert wrapped his arms around his wife who was busy chopping some ingredients for an omelette. He squeezed her as much as he could but got no response what so ever. 

"Oh wow that looks delicious" Robert kept probing but still got the cold shoulder. "honey... Honey... Baby, you can't ignore me forever. You love me too much for that."

"Watch me do that and also, apparently you don't feel the same. You're one to talk Mister! You've ignored my calls and messages all morning. You haven't even told me where you went, who you're with, what you're up to, or even when you're coming home. And what? You expect the welcome wagon?!" 

Robert had done many mistakes in his life, but his biggest mistake was smiling at Gwyneth after receiving her nagging of a life time. 

"Oh fuck you. Don't even touch me!". She pushed him off, and quickly returned to chopping after wiping a tear. Robert again hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder. 

"You know how cute you are when you're mad? ... Ok, I'm sorry. It's just a little trouble."

Gwyneth placed the knife down and faced Robert, wrapping him in her arms. "What is it, really? I'm your wife. We were best friends even before. This is the first time you won't tell me what it is."

"I know that, baby." He let a breath out. He hated it. He hated keeping things from her more than anything. He felt for a moment that he was violating the sacredness of their vows... and yet, "it's just-... Work."

Gwyneth groaned and took his arms off her. "I need details, Robert! I don't know what kind of "work" you're talking about but as far as I know, you aren't in anything right now. Well, except for that thing with your ex wife-" suddenly, she kept her silence, "You know what...if you don't want to tell me, fine." 

And Gwyneth stormed off   
*************************************  
It had been a long day and Robert decided to let it slip off. Engaging in another arguement when she's mad and he's tired wasn't the best option. Knowing that, Robert decided to stir clear... At least for a little while. Mid day he heard her car engine turn on and she left. Not even saying anything. To where. With who. Until when. Nothing.

"Hey Apple, where did your mom head off to?" Robert asked his step daughter who was busy on her laptop. She dropped her headphones, tilting her head slightly, and making that 'you-are-a-suspect' look. "I swear I haven't done anything that should upset your mom. I love her. You know that!"

"Well," Apple closed her laptop and stood up. "Clearly, you not telling her stuffs does. Figure it out, uncle Rob."

"Fine!" Robert sighed. "I-... I did meet with Susan"  
************************************  
"Fuck!" Gwyneth let a breath out after she sipped a tall glass of vodka martini. Nothing could occupy her mind. She hated it. She hated not knowing. She hated how, or for God's reason, why he had to keep it a secret. Most of all, she hated the fact that she thinks that way of her husband.

He loves her. She knew that... But she was scared. Afterall, they've been trying. 

Failing.

"So..." A manly voice came from behind. It was familiar. A little too familiar. But she wasn't surprised, afterall it was her who called him.

"Brad", she shifted and faced him. 

Forcing a smile, but she couldn't lie to him. He had watched that smile for a long time. It was the same smile she used when she forced herself to say she was alright. To say she's happy to see Robert with Susan. To say she was happy with him. 

"The long face", Brad commented. "I must say... I didn't let you go just to see you like this two years after."

"It's not like that" She denied. 

"You're getting drunk at 6 in the evening and you tell me nothing is wrong? We've been married for 3 years and you think you can lie to me? ... So tell me, what did he do?"  
****************************************  
The day had been long but finally, reached its end. Still, Robert lay alone by their bed. Staring at the empty space next to him, he wondered if it was time to find her. Were a couple of hours enough to set her mood up? God knows. 

He waited. As patient as he could. As trusting as he could. No clue of where she could be, who she's with, he relied on nothing but his trust on timing. On the bond that held them together. On their love. 

Finally, he heard the locks shackled. He sat up, kept his eyes on the moving doorknob. Kept his cool. As the door creaked open, Gwyneth came in.

Drunk...

With Brad...  
=================  
End of Chapter 4


	5. Find A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusing chapter. Reading carefully. I suggest ignore the numbers first. Then at the end, there are instructions lol! Sorry not my best chapter but I can't edit now cuz I'm already in chapter 12 😳 THIS IS EMBARASSING! ILL MAKE IT UP ON NEXT CHAPTER THIS ONE IS SUCH A MESS! I HATE TO PUBLISH IT! I JUST CANT SKIP THIS MF-ING CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

======================  
(1++++++++++++++++++++++)  
"Brad..."

Poison. His name was poison that touched his lips. 

His arms. His arms around his wife. Around the woman who chose one over the other. Why?

Robert's mind became empty. What to think? How to think? In a situation like one he was in, he wondered how to look beyond the jealousy.

"H-how did you find her?"

"I didn't... She called me."  
(++++++++++++++++++++++)

(2***************************)  
He kissed her. For a moment, it didn't matter. Nothing else does. 

Wrapped in his arms, their bodies pressed. Shared their warmth. Something that haven't transpired for quite a while back. He missed her. It felt as if it was forever, and at the moment, he wished it was. That they could start living in that moment forever. 

"I love you, Gwyneth"  
(**************************)

(1++++++++++++++++++++)  
"Care to explain to me what you meant by that?" Robert shifted his weight, holding back the frustration that filled him up in a snap. His fist froze. Afraid it might make the wrong move. 

"I think you're asking the wrong person. I just received a call from her. Asking me to come. I had to. You know I do. So if you want to know why... Maybe you should ask yourself?"

Robert became silent. He was right. Robert knew the answer to his question. It was him. But jealousy clouded his mind, making himself ask why, of all people, she called Brad.

To get even? To make Robert jealous? No. Robert knew Gwyneth was more than that. She would never hurt him intentionally. 

At that moment, all he knew... He was the one to blame.  
(+++++++++++++++++++++)

(2**************************)  
He kissed her deeper. Danced with her tongue inside her mouth. Her moans were such beautiful music. The pain from her nails at it dug into the skin of his back felt like they were the hands of the angel caressing him. It was. For him, she was perfection.

"Gwyn... Wait..."

But he knew... 

"We can't"  
(***************************)

(1++++++++++++++++++++)  
"So why couldn't you tell her?" Brad asked as they helped each other place Gwyneth down on the bed. 

Robert laughed. 

"Tell me... How would you tell your wife if you meet your ex wife in the middle of the night because she needed you... And for old times sake, you came."

Brad held his words, thinking deeply of what to say. "I'd probably tell her exactly how you said it... But she's-... We- ..."

For a reason, Brad hesitated. Robert saw this. "We what?"  
(+++++++++++++++++++)

(*2**************************)  
"Why not?" She forced her lips onto his again as she, herself, slip his member inside of her. Her groan was loud enough for chills to run down his spine. 

Nothing stopped her. 

"You know very well why not"

"I don't. I love you, isn't that all that matters?"  
(***************************)

(1+++++++++++++++++++++)  
Brad sighed. His hand turned into a fist as his breathing shifted to an irregular rhythm. 

"You know I love her... I still love her. I'll always love her. Nothing is gonna change that. Not even the fact that she chose you. So I'm sorry, but last night..."  
(+++++++++++++++++++++)

(2*****************************)  
She pulled him closer, refusing his rejection. She wanted him, more than anyone, more than ever...

And as they made love that night, that was all that mattered. 

"I love you too, baby... you're right."  
(****************************)

1(+++++++++++++++++++++)  
"Last night, I thought of taking her back..." Brad said. He took one glance of the drunk lady that laid down on where they used to spend the night. Then he remembered. They used to... Not anymore 

" I tried... But she didn't let me."  
(+++++++++++++++++++++)

2(***************************)  
"Im sorry. I should have told you the truth... Yesterday, I met with Susan" 

Robert confessed.  
===========================  
End of Chapter 5  
If you think Gp and Brad had sex, reread the chapter in a different way. Read (+++) scenes continously and (****) scenes continuously


	6. Wide Awake

==========================  
It was a warm sunny day. The sun was high, the clouds were thin. Yet, she shivered. 

His breath that brushed her alcohol-flushed skin tickled her in places that only he was allowed access. She gasped at the intimacy of his touch. She was half asleep, but she was well aware that every second of it was nothing but love.

"That was amazing" she complimented after they both had reached their climax. She melted into his arms again, finding comfort that only Robert could provide. 

"Well, you are" Robert said. However, Gwyneth was still a tad out of her senses, not able to grasp what her husband said.

"What?" She mumbled, shifting her body across his. He didn't mind the weight that she placed on him. She was light anyway.

"I said you're amazing" Robert sweeped the strands of her hair that covered her beautiful eyes. As romantic as it was intended to be, Gwyneth still bursted out laughing. "That's so corny!

"Hey!" Robert immediately protested, before pecking on his wife's lips. "You like corny" 

"As a matter of fact, I do. I love you" she kissed him again, hard and playful, before she broke it off and flicked his forehead. "But you still have explaining to do, Mister! Why, and don't say work cuz I'll seriously snap your dick, did you meet with your ex wife, not tell me and why did you take all night?" 

"Can't we discuss that a bit later when we're both not panting and naked in bed?"

"No!" Gwyneth raised a brow, "you'll charm your way out of it again... And besides, that's wasted effort to get dressed. I mean, we still need to have make up sex after."

"Oh! That I agree with. Fine! Fine! I did meet with Susan because Exton wanted to see me. He was crying all night. He was begging me to go home. To be with his mom again. Of course I tried to explain the situation to him, but he's young. He couldn't understand."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I would have understood. I love Exton. I don't want him to feel bad because of this. I know the past 3 years had been rough for him and Avri too."

"Exactly why I couldn't tell you. You love him. I just don't want you to carry the burden on knowing my kids are hurting"

"Rob, I'm your wife." She sat up but held his hand firmly, "Whatever you're 'carrying', so will I. We can still be bff's like we used to, y'know."

"I know that... And I can tell you the same thing. I'm sorry. I know I can't ask this but, why Brad? Of all the people, why?"

"Because he's the only one that I know will do anything to get to me when I need him."

Robert didn't make a sound so Gwyneth opted to continue even if she knew she was hurting her husband. "I don't mean to make you jealous or anything. I know you'll do the same, but besides you, it's really just him that I thought of."

"Yeah... I get that" Robert huffed, slightly leaning back and away from Gwyneth.

"But I guess, I should have thought of it through." She chased after him until she landed a kiss "And I'm sorry, he did try to get with me. Of course, I said no. I love you. I doesn't matter if I'm mad at you."

"I know... But can we make a pack? Starting now, I won't keep anything from you, and you from me? Can we still be each other's best friend even in our marriage?"

"Yes, of course I'd like that. Our marriage is still young, Robert. We're learning about each other... And I'm glad we got through this one. So-" she offered her hand, "best friends?"

And Robert shook it without hesitation, before pulling her closer to a warm embrace and a tender kiss. 

"Oh and by the way, while you're off to meet with your ex, I signed you up for goop. Yes, you're guesting and no, you can't say no."  
************************************  
As she said, despite a heavily packed daily schedule for both, a month and a week later, he did get into a scheduling in goop men, and no he couldn't change her mind even if he presented a long list of why he can't go or shouldn't go. Gwyneth had her mind set up on having her hubby cook at goop kitchen. 

Why?

She just want to humiliate him. He wasn't a good cook, but he makes a good host. Always entertaining. Plus, what's not to like with spending quality married couple time in front of the camera.

"Make sure he look handsome" Gwyneth said to the make up artist. "I don't want people to say RDJ became ugly after his marriage with me"

"Oh don't worry" Robert winked at Jane, the make up artist, "I'm naturally beautiful. It can't be helped."

"Oh and he's a diva. More than me. So he'll ask you to do his hair like 5 times before he agrees to it."

"I gotta look my best. I have to live up to her standards. Have you seen her exes? I don't want to be the litter of the pack. But anyway, aren't you 'not' suppose to see the guest before the show?"

"We're not getting married, Robert. We did that 2 years ago and you're the one who broke that rule when you sneaked into my room for an advance honeymoon 2 hours before the ceremony, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember. I also remember that you texted me using your brother's phone cuz wanted to "rehearse" the honeymoon?"

For a moment, Jane swore that his presence was forgotten. The couple had entered an ego frenzy on who wanted who more on the day of their wedding. By the end of it, the poor employee was flushed from embarrassment. 

"Yeah, whatever babe." Gwyneth rolled her eyes before she snapped back, realizing they weren't alone. "I'm so sorry for that. Uhhh... Is he done?"

"Y-yes, ma'am" Jane stuttered. Star strucked, maybe? Or just ultimately embarrassed. She excused herself and left the two alone in the trailer.

"So..." Robert stood up and made his way to his wife, holding her waist with a playful smirk, "Did I pass the standards?" 

Gwyneth returned the smile and placed her hands on his chest, "oh please... You are the standard"  
******************************************  
"And so please all welcome my beloved husband, Robert Downey Jr!"

Robert stepped into the kitchen and greeted everyone watching. He made his way to Gwyneth, giving her a little peck before standing behind the counter.

"Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I know what you're thinking... What the HELL is Robert doing there? He CAN'T cook! Well yes. But my lovely wife has another thing in mind apparently. My humiliation is her enjoyment. And odd as it may seem, her enjoyment is my enjoyment so I guess I enjoy humiliating me!"

The crowd laughed, and so does Gwyneth, giving Robert a light pinch on his side. 

"Well, I can't say that's a lie" Gwyneth said, nodding. 

"Whoever's watching, don't worry though. The cooking part will be by my amazing wife. I'm just here to eat. Bug her, maybe. So honey, what will we, and I mean you, be cooking?"

"So today, we're gonna be making a----"  
====================================  
End of Chapter 6


	7. Again, Maybe

There comes a time that we start asking why the things we want are not given to us. A time when we start doubting. Feeling scared to keep hope. 

When it's hardest to believe...it's the best time to do so.

"So today, we're making---" she stopped. The crowd was silent, waiting for her to continue but she didn't. Finally, catching her husband's attention. Robert, who was looking through the ingredients, shifted. Faced her. With one look, he realized the the worry in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He whispered, taking hold of her waist. Pulling her into a safe space but Gwyneth broke free, slightly forceful. 

"E-excuse me", she ran, leaving everyone at lost, especially her spouse. 

As fast as he could, he chased after her but she locked the door behind her. Ignored, he kept knocking. Asking through the door of what is wrong. 

"Baby, please open up!", The endless knocking gained nothing but more nervousness. 'whats happening?', Robert kept thinking. His mind was not a friend either. He could not stop thinking of the worst things that could be wrong. 

Is she sick? Did she saw something that upset her? 

At a point, he dropped the curiosity. It didn't matter what caused it anymore. The 'why' could wait. He could only think of what's her current status. Is she crying? Feeling off? 

He banged the door as frustration got the better of him. 

And then... the knob turned. 

"What's wrong?" Robert jumped into a question as soon as he saw a glimpse of her.

"Nothing"

She mumbled beneath her breath. Almost inaudible for human's senses. She kept her eyes from meeting his, only making her worries worst. 

"I thought we agreed to be each other's best friend?", Robert held her hand, leaning his forehead onto hers. "We made a pack, remember?"

"Robert, it's nothing you should worry about. If it is, I'll tell you. But I just... Felt a bit off. I couldn't do the show so I left. There's nothing to tell."

"I'd love to believe that, I really do... But how can I, huh? If you saw the look on your face, you'd be bothered too. Besides, if it was me who just went off like that, won't you be asking too?"

"I would... But I'd wait for you to be ready to tell me"

Robert sighed as he felt the coldness fill Gwyneth's voice. He lost. There was no convincing her when she had made up her mind. He knew that, and even if he hated it, he raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine. Fine. You win." Robert shook his head and landed his hands on his waist. "I uhh-... 'respect' your wishes. I'll wait for you to be 'ready'". 

By his tone, his wife could tell he was irritated. To soothe and my upcoming quarrels, she wrapped her arms around him, planting her face on the groove of his neck. "I'm sorry"

Robert embraced her back and kissed her forehead. "Don't be. Just please... Don't keep me in the dark, ok?"

He kissed the side of her head lovingly before finally letting go. "I'll go apologize to everyone, try to explain as much as I could. I don't know... Maybe I'll tell them you felt sick. Don't worry about it." 

He turned his back, making his way back to the studio when suddenly...

"Robert!" Gwyneth called, "I-... I think I'm pregnant"  
===========================  
End of Chapter 7


	8. Mid Day Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! She's Preggo... is she? :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to My Gwybert Friends... XD I... Am... SO DEAD! enjoy! Dont hate me! (Hides behind my gwybert friends)

============================  
(I...)

(I... Slept with...)  
**********************************  
"W-what- what did you say?"

Gwyneth stood in silence. Shocked with what she said as well.

"I... I mean, I just-, maybe just-" she couldn't form the words that would make sense for a normal human being. Her heart was racing as fast as her brain went through all the scenarios that could happen from her impulsive blurting. But what she got was better than any of the reactions she expected.

Robert kissed her. Held her as close as he could as if he'd never let go again. 

"I love you" Robert said as he broke off their kiss. His smile was so wide that it formed wrinkles on the side of his eyes. "God! I love you!" He pulled her into a kiss again, and again. As if he could not enough of her.

"Baby, wait... I... I mean, I'm not even sure yet. I just- I mean, I did take a pregnancy test and it was positive but-"

"You took a pregnancy test?! And you didn't show me! Baby, come on! Things like that, you should definitely show me! Where is it?" Robert held her hands, pressing his lips on its knuckles. 

"I just... Panicked" Gwyneth whined.

"Why would you? We've been wanting this for years. Of course I'd be happy. I'm BEYOND happy. Tell you what, I'll clear my schedule tomorrow and we can go to the doctor. Get her checked."

"Her?" Gwyneth smirked, happily running her hand through the hair on the side of his head.

"It's a her, baby. I can feel it! But of course I could be wrong, but I'll love him just as much"

Rubbing his wife's inexistent baby bump, he just couldn't wait for tomorrow. They did the show, despite Robert rushing everything and Gwyneth pinching his sides in an attempt to tell him to calm down, every tic and toc of the clock seemed to have counted twice as long as it used to.  
****************************  
"Honey... Honey... Wake up, baby" 

Robert pecked her lips endlessly. She moaned and grunted but he still went on. "You know, it's essential for a pregnant woman to get enough sleep. And sex time doesn't count as bed time"

Robert chuckled, as he slipped one hand into her panties. 

"Hey!" Gwyneth slapped his arm. 

"Oh you like it" he started running on her clitoris gently with his thumb while his middle finger run through her slit, "someone's soaked"

"That's your cum from last night, Robert. I haven't washed remember. You wouldn't let me"

"Could still use this. Nice lub." He slipped a finger in deeply, making Gwyneth moan. "Slides right in perfectly"

"Mmhmhmhm" Gwyneth giggled against Robert lips that immediately planted itself on hers.

"Oh god! Seriously you two! What's your kink with doing it anywhere but your bedroom?! the living room is a private place!!!!" Apple strained, "No wonder mom's pregnant!" She mumbled while desperately covering Moses's ears and eyes. 

"What?!" Gwyneth stood up, almost twisting Robert's finger that were still deeply inside her. "How did you- who-", she shifted her gaze, landing it on her guilty-beyond-reasonable-doubt-looking husband who had both of his hands up in the air, ignoring the fact that his step children could see his finger that is wet with his and their mother's cum combined.

"I'm innocent" Robert retorted.

"Yeah, right? Who else would have-" Gwyneth was then cut but his daughter. 

"Noone had told me, mom. It's just too obvious. You've been a vomit machine every morning for the past week, crazy sensitive which I'm surprised uncle Robert haven't noticed, and you haven't stolen any of pads. We usually have it on the same time, remember? It's either you're having early menopause or-" she shrugged her shoulders, "pregnant"

The couple shared a look, surprised with how observative Apple had been. "First of all," Robert wiped his finger on the sofa cushion beneath them "you've been vomiting a lot? How come i haven't seen it?"

"You've been leaving early for the past week, babe. And if you're not, you're sleeping like a rock til the afternoon. Plus, I also thought it was just a stomach bug until-" she held her tummy "well, as Apple said, I haven't stolen from her pad stash. But nothing is confirmed. I-... I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure."

"We'll have it checked today" Robert informed her kids, "then we'll know for sure".  
*****************************  
"Are you nervous?" Robert asked his wife who had her head on his shoulder as they wait for their turn to see the doctor. 

"I don't think you're the one who's suppose to ask that. I'm not the one constantly tapping his foot and checking on the doctor's door every minute." She said, pointing out Robert behavior for the past hour.

"I'm not nervous. Quite the opposite, I'm excited. I know she'll tell us we are pregnant and I'll be the happiest man alive in a couple of minutes." 

Gwyneth sat up and faced him. She looked so worried. Her grip of his hand confirmed it. 

"It's gonna be fine" Robert reassured.

"That's not really what I'm worried about", she muttered, nibbling on her lower lip. The way her brows curled down, the intensity of her hand tremor, and her irregular breathing was more than enough reason for her husband to probe.

"What's the matter then?" Robert looked straight into her eyes, wanting to read what was on her mind.

"I just... I..."

She wanted to keep a positive outlook but she had been afraid of disappointing him. Again. 

"Gwyn, you can't disappoint me if that's what you are worried about." Robert pulled her closer, pressing his lips on the knuckles of her hand in his. "Pregnant or not"

Gwyneth leaned forward, placing her head on the root of his neck, closing her eyes. His scent was comforting, and his warmth became her pleasure again.

The door opened. A woman in unbelievably white clothes and tight hair bun came out. "Ms. Uhhh...", she struggled to read the name on top of the paper she was holding, "Ms. Palt-Paltrow"

She immediately looked around, having an interested eye out. Gwyneth stood up followed by Robert, taking everyone's attention.  
*****************************  
"Hi! Good morning. Please take a seat" Dr. Crenshaw, Gwyneth's long time obstetrician, welcomed the couple. "It's been quite long. How've you been?"

She and Gwyneth took a while back. They have been good friends ever since Apple. A little chitchat which Robert didn't 'overtly' mind before they got down to business. 

"Ok... So you're suspecting a pregnancy because of your missed menses, and vomiting for the past week. You did a test, it's positive. Am I correct?"

"Yes, doctor." The ever so eager Robert answered for his wife. Gwyneth have him a smug look before turning to Dr. Crenshaw and agreed. 

"If that's the case, I'd like for you to repeat the pregnancy test now, then if it is really positive, we can do an ultrasound and see"

After signing some consent, Robert went out to pay for the test. The line was excruciating long, or at least it felt that way for a man who couldn't wait. He hurried back with the receipt and the test box at hand. Not even knocking he entered... Only to see Gwyneth crying.  
=========================  
End of Chapter 8


	9. All That Counts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! posting 3 chapters, hoping it can entertain some gwyberts who wouldn't kill me for this fic while on quarantine. Anyway, stay safe!

==========================  
He walked in a fast paced but his heart was faster. He couldn't contain it. He was too happy. Too excited. There was no further test needed to be. He knew in his heart it was right.

He barged in, completely forgetting to knock. "Hey, here's the- Gwyn, what's wrong?!" 

He slid to her side, clasping her hand. Her tears were like waterfall. Her nose red like a tomato. Dr. Crenshaw sat quietly at the other side of the table, with her hands closed. 

"Baby, talk to me. What's wrong?" Robert begged. He sweeped the strands of hair that got in the way of seeing her eyes. 

"Robert, I-" she sobbed. She sobbed so much that she could barely talk. Robert turned to Dr. Crenshaw but she had her lips tucked, clearly telling Robert she would not talk on Gwyneth's behalf. 

"Honey, this is killing me. What is it?" 

But Gwyneth looked at Robert, as if begging him to stop.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(flashback)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Cashier is on the end of the hall, right?" Robert asked, checking the bill on his hand that read pregnancy test kit.

"Yes. Just by the corner" Dr. Crenshaw instructed. Robert left in a steady fast speed, and the doctor looked at Gwyneth. It was pretty standard. Get some alone time with your patient, and with Robert being too eager, making him buy a pregnancy test kit was a perfect excuse to get some alone time. 

"Now then... Are there any concerns we should address while it's just the two of us, Gwyn?" She shifted to a friendly tone, hoping it would ease the tension that was clearly built up in Gwyneth's face.

"I..." She still hesitated, but there was something in Dr. Crenshaw that melted Gwyneth, making her give in. "Actually, there is something... You saw my husband, right?"

"Yes. He is... Let's say, enthusiastic with this. I didn't even have to ask if it was a wanted pregnancy" the doctor chuckled. "But I see you have something else to say about it?"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(present)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Baby? Come on." Robert kissed her knuckles. "You know you can trust me"

And with that, Gwyneth cried even harder. She pulled Robert into a tight embrace, and kept calling his name.

"Ok, fuck it. Doc, what happened?!" Robert raised his voice slightly. He wanted to be patient. To be comforting. To be the perfect husband. But how? His wife was crying like it was the end of the world, and he doesn't have the slightest idea why.

Dr. Crenshaw looked at Gwyneth, asking by her eyes for permission to speak. She took a deep breath before smiling professionally

"Mr. Downey... You're wife has a concern that she would like to discuss with you. As much as I think it would be for everyone's best interest that I devulge some information, I cannot speak until my patient had agreed to it. Besides, these are... Marital concerns."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(flashback)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Gwyneth sighed loudly, crumpling the edge of her skirt with both hands. "I... I'm scared, doc." Gwyneth admitted. "What if I'm not pregnant?"

She paused as her lips trembled and a tear left her eye. "We've been trying for years. Failing. I've been failing him for years. I'm scared. Then there's this thing with his kids from his ex wife... wants them back together. He had been going to their house quite often for his kids, I couldn't say no. I'm not a monster... But that also meant him spending so much time with his ex wife. What if he still loves her? They were happy for years. What if he finds this thing with me as just a phase? And What if I can't give him a child anymore and he leaves me for that?! I can't-... I cannot not be pregnant. I just can't-!"

Dr. Crenshaw listened to her concerns despite it being beyond her expertise to handle marital conflicts. She gripped Gwyneth's hand tightly, assuring her that she was listening. "I am not a marriage expert. Hell, I even failed on my own one... But if I learned anything, is that you have to talk. Speak up when there's something on your chest before you explode. That was my mistake. Don't make it yours too."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(present)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Marital concerns?" Robert repeated, full of confusion. He turned back to Gwyneth who was still sobbing like a child. She wiped her tears, refusing to look at Robert. "What is she talking about baby?"

"I... I'm scared. I don't want to disappoint you. I don't want to fail you again. I can't... I don't want you to-" she paused. "to go back to-" she covered her mouth with her tight, trembling fist.

"To Susan?" Robert finished. With it, Gwyneth finally looked at him again.

She nodded, "with Susan"  
*******************************************  
===================================  
End of Chapter 9


	10. Never Doubted

===========================================  
"You think... I'd go back to Susan?" Robert repeated. "baby, come on. I chose you, didn't I?" He sighed. "Uhm... Let's talk more of this when we get home. Right now, let's just-... Do what we came here for. Besides, get that settled and it should erase some of your concerns, right?"

Gwyneth frowned and slightly nodded. She felt the shift of Robert's mood. His excitement was drained in just merely seconds. "Ok" she mumbled. 

"Here's the test." He handed the kit with the receipt. Gwyneth took it from him and made her way to the bathroom, leaving Robert with Dr. Crenshaw.

"I don't want to meddle. actually getting unethical here, but... Gwyneth had became my friend over the years, and this is the first time I saw her freak like this. She might actually be scared to death."

Robert let a breath out before he grimaced. "I know. I shouldn't have sounded annoyed. That was my bad". He stood up and made his way to the bathroom doors He could hear her. She was sobbing, and it broke his heart.

He knocked, but Gwyneth only said she'll be out in a minute. Robert kept knocking until she finally opened, eyes swollen. He figured it was more than just sobbing. 

"Hey" Robert got a hold of her hands, with it was still the packed pregnancy test. 

"I'm sorry. I'll take the test, I'm just-..." Gwyneth bit her lip.

"Freaking out?" Robert finished her sentence again, but in question. "I see that. Believe me, I'm freaking out too." He raised one hand to cup her cheek. "My wife is crying, and it's because of me. She thinks she'll disappoint me... When she never had, and could never will. Gwyn, this pregnancy thing... It's not gonna be the end of the world, and certainly not the end of out marriage if it doesn't happen. If you're pregnanct, yay! If not, then okay. I love you, I'm lucky to have you. Ok?"

He wiped the tears that once again flowed down her cheek. 

"I'm sorry... I'm a bit too emotional, I know." Gwyneth chuckled,and to Robert , the fact that she smiled again was a home run. "I panicked... No, I'm panicking, Robert."

"Well," Robert brought both her hands to his lips, "let's see if we're panicking for the right reasons." He smiled at her, holding her tenderly. When they broke off Gwyneth came into the bathroom again to finally accomplish what she was there for in the first place. 

A minute later, she came out with the test in her hand. She was looking so worried as she placed it down the doctor's table and sat next to Robert. Now the longest 3 minutes of their life started. 

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he placed his arm around her, kissing her forehead. The doctor remained in silent, watching the expecting couple. 

Not a minute later...

"Tell me it's been 3 minutes!" Robert whined, making Gwyneth squeal in surprise. 

"Babe, it's not even a minute" 

"What?! That can't be! That was 3 minutes!" Robert kept fiddling in his seat. Gwyneth laughed and smacked his shoulder. "calm down, baby. It's still too early"

"Ahhhh fuck* he dropped his head on her shoulder. "I feel like I'm gonna vomit... But the good kind!"

"The good kind? I wasn't aware that there IS a good kind of vomit" Gwyneth cocked a brow and wryly grinned.

"Ya' know, excitement vomit." Robert raised his head. "The kind your gut is kicking you, you feel jumpy and it felt like your stomach is jumping too."

"That sounds like every other vomit" Gwyneth said in a matter of fact kind of way. 

"No it's not. Don't tell me you never had an excitement vomit. That's just-"

"Uhhhh... I hate to interrupt your vomit debate..." Dr. Crenshaw stepped in mid conversation. Then she pick up the test and held it up for the couple to see, "but congratulations"

The test revealed two lines. Two clear, bold black lines. There was no denying it, the test was positive.

"Pos-positive" the couple breathly whispered in unison. They shared a look before both jumped into each other's arms. "Oh my God!" Gwyneth screamed. Robert was speechless, but the wide smile and the pool of tears on his eyes talked for him. 

"We're having a baby" Gwyneth said, cupping Robert's cheeks. 

"We are! I love you!" Robert kissed her lovingly. "God! I love you so much. You're amazing. I love you" 

The doctor gave the couple some time to settle, celebrate, before she offered to have an ultrasound done. Of course they happily said yes and made their way into the radiology room. 

"Ok, since we approximately 10 weeks, we'll have to do the ultrasound transvaginally. Don't worry it was hurt, and won't pose any threat to your baby either."

After signing some consents, Gwyneth was assured up the examining table and was positioned for the test. The room was dimmed out and the ultrasound examination started. 

Robert kept a firm hold on Gwyneth's hand, keeping it on his lips as he watched the monitor shift again and again as the doctor searched for their baby, until...

A continuous thudding sound

"That's-" Robert smiled widely once again. 

"The heartbeat" Dr. Crenshaw confirmed. Their hearts jumped, almost as if out of their chest. "Aaaand there's your baby". She pointed at the screen.

"The little bean, right?" Gwyneth asked. Her voice cracking from all the tears of joy.

"Our little bean" Robert repeated, kissing Gwyneth before looking at the screen again. 

"Well, it is still really small so there's not much details to get but by all my measurements done, I can say you're about 10 weeks and 2 days pregnant"

The doctor took the ultrasound print out and handed it to Robert, who immediately memorized every detailed of it. He just couldn't be more excited. 

The couple went home, with their hearts filled with joy and their face plastered with the widest, purest smile.  
*************************************  
"Kids, we're home;" Gwyneth shouted, only to be surprised that both Apple and Moses were seated in the living room, anxious and excited. 

"How did it go?" Apple sprang onto her feet.

"Are we having a new baby brother?!" Moses jumped into the sofa, eyes widened and a hopeful smile.

"Weeeeellllll..." Robert paused, only making his step kids more anxious. "The brother part, we can't say yet but yes, we're having a new member of our family"

Both kids cheered and ran to their mom, hugging her tightly. She was so glad of their reaction. They couldn't have been more welcoming for the little person growing inside their mom. 

"This calls for a celebration, right?!" Apple said. "I have a LOT of ideas for a good day out. Come on, uncle Rob. We have to!" 

Robert cocked a brow as he shifted his gaze to Gwyneth. She nodded with a smile but the tired look in her eyes called for a time out.

"Ok, we'll have a day out... But! Tomorrow. For the rest of the day, your mom needs to rest."

"Yes!" The two siblings cheered in unison. 

"Gwyn, go up. Take a nap. The kids and I will plan for tomorrow" Robert said. He pecked on her lips before sending her up the stairs. "So! What do you have in mind?"  
*********************************  
The sun was coming down when Gwyneth woke up. Robert was sitting next to her, with his hand stroking her hair as he kept his eyes on the little paper he had on his hand.

"Baby" Gwyneth placed his arm across his abdomen. "What time is it?"

"Oh hey, beautiful! It's pass 6, baby. What some lunch?" 

She placed her head over Robert's lap. "In a bit... So how did the planning go?"

Robert chuckled, "well, let's say you're in for a treat. It's gonna be fun. Trust me. Oh and turns out... Day out meant differently for the kids. It's more uhhh- Week out."

Gwyneth softly laughed as she nuzzled Robert's abdomen, "figured" she mumbled. "Guess there's no saying no to them at this point."

"And no saying no to me too, to be honest... I was kinda in to it. Nothing like taking my gorgeous wife for a fun week in the coast"  
===============================  
End of Chapter 10


	11. Winds and Tides

=================================  
"Honey, don't forget to lock the door" Gwyneth told Apple who was last to come out. 

"Come on, Apple!!! Faster! Faster!" Moses cheered while helping Robert load the bags. 

"Hon, did you bring the case I left in the kitchen counter?" Gwyneth asked Robert who immediately sprinted back into the house to get the said case. "What's in this anyway?" Robert asked as he passed Gwyneth.

"Just some stuffs. Be careful with it" Gwyneth stepped into their car and waited for everyone to settle. "Everything ready?"

"Yeah. I got everything. Let's go" Robert started driving and their vacation started  
***********************************  
They stopped by a convenient store before heading out. Apple and Moses rushed in to grab as many snacks as they could. Gwyneth and Robert waited out in the parking lot, just enjoying the cool breeze.

"You excited?" Robert asked as he made his way around the front of the car. He pulled Gwyneth closer to him when he got the chance and gave her a kiss.

"Yea. I am. If the sun keeps beaming like this, it will be a lovely day for the beach." Gwyneth closed her eyes, appreciating the warm of the sun on her face.

"Mmn! Now I'm more excited to see what you'll be in than the beach" Robert let out a playful smirk. "I hope you're in for a ride, Ms. Paltrow"

"Oh I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Downey" Gwyneth cocked a brow and paste a naughty grin on her lips. She leaned closer and gave him a slow, throat deep kiss. 

"Mmn baby, there's people" Robert broke off their kiss but Gwyneth pulled him back. "Oh fuck the people. I'm horny" she giggled, then planted another sensual kiss on his lips.

"Baby, you can't say that" Robert leaned back, avoiding her kisses.

"And why not?!"

"You're gonna make me extremely uncomfortable for our ride. I can't drive with a tight pants on"

Gwyneth broke into a laugh, "but that's punishment for not fucking me last night, Sir. So I'm afraid-" she crawled her hand down from his chest to his abdomen until her fingertips touched the zipper of his pants. "Mmmmmn I don't like this getting in the way" Gwyneth stroke her index finger along the zipper which instantly made Robert moan.

"Baby, don't- I- the k-kids!" He stuttered as she playful groped on his crotch. 

"But you like this, don't you? You're already responding nicely. I can tell, ya'know. Besides, this won't go away by just ignoring it"

She was right. A single touch and she had turned him into a rock. Solid hard, unwavering. 

"Fuck" he breathe. "Gwyn!" He grabbed her and pushed her back with slight force, just enough for her to groan as her body hit the cold metal of the car. He crashed his lips onto hers, sliding his tongue in with ease. 

And she was welcoming.

"Mmmmnnnnnnnn Rooooob" she moaned, his body pressed tightly against hers, squeezing her breast onto the toned muscles of his chest. She fought back, wrapping him in her arms, kissing him with everything she got. Going as deep as she could with kissing him. Throat deep, as Robert likes it. 

But then They broke it off almost simultaneously. They shared a good laugh as they both wiped each other's saliva off their lips. 

"Call that a trailer... A preview of what's gonna take place once I get to solo you in this vacation" Robert teased. 

"Oh Mr. Downey, you have no idea what 'You!' are in for" a kinky smile, and a wink, and Robert was done for. 

Lucky for them that they had stopped because not a minute later, Apple and Moses came back with 3 bags filled with chips and other snacks. 

The drive continued, no more detours. They arrived at their cabin about 2 hours later, and as Gwyneth said... It would surely be a lovely day at the beach.  
********************************  
"Wait for me!!!" Moses jumped from top of the stairs, down to the sand. He was chasing after Apple who was already making her way to the ocean. 

Robert followed them, stopping by the porch and just watching his step kids all excited for some fun. He felt so contented at where he was, who he's with... But he was also missing his kids. 

It's been a while since he took them out. He tried inviting them but they refused to go. At the back of his mind, he imagined how it would be if they were there too. If they accepted the new set up as much as Gwyneth's kids do.

But his fantasies were cut off when arms wrapped him from behind. She took a good whiff of his scent. "Mmn" Gwyneth purred against his back. 

"Hey, Missus. Ready for a quick deep before I take you solo?" Robert took her hands and turned to face her, and my God! She was stunning. She wore a yellow stripped two piece which was quite revealing and held up by just knots, and a thin lacy cover. 

He was at lost for words but he was sure of one thing, he was one lucky son of a bitch. 

"What?" Gwyneth snapped him back into reality, but still half of an idiot. 

"I-uhh-i-I-I... Should- should... We-" he seemed to have forgotten his vocabulary which made his lady giggle.

"Honey!" She smacked his shoulder. "wipe those drool trails, baby"

"Oh you know me so well" he cupped her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Change of plans, Ma'am! Looks like I need to get you wet before I let you touch the water"

"Ohhh! I like the sound of that!" Gwyneth purred, trailing circles on her man's pecs. 

"You sure you don't mind leaving your kids unsupervised? If not, I don't mind uhhh- 'hand'-ling myself a little longer." 

"Hmm" Gwyneth gave it a quick thought. "Well, Apple is a big girl now. I think I can leave Moses to her for some quickies"

"Oh ho ho!" Robert evil grinned with a cocked up brow. "But who said it's gonna be quickies?"

With that, Robert started pecking on Gwyneth's lips, before shoving his tongue inside her mouth as they walked back into the cabin.  
______________________________________  
"... Mom? Mom, are you ok?"

"Yes... Yes, dear. I'- I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Should-, should I call Dad?"  
===============================  
End of Chapter 11


End file.
